


On the bus

by rarest_form



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Crushes, Cute, High School, Original Character(s), Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 12:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarest_form/pseuds/rarest_form
Summary: "On the bus home there was a group of teenage boys 15-17 years old being general boys stuffing their faces sharing food and being rowdy but at one point they started talking about girls but they weren't saying things she's sexy as fuck or I'd tap that, instead they were saying how cute the one girls laugh was or how pretty another's eyes where when she smiled and they were blushing and getting embarrassed.IT WAS LITERALLY THE CUTEST FUCKING THING EVER"
Kudos: 1





	On the bus

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again! 
> 
> Please don't post this somewhere else and don't copy.

James and his friends Michael and Dave are waiting for the public bus while they are munching on some fries and sharing two cup a ‘noodles. It’s after school so they are HUNGRY. Being high school kids they could not careless how they look while eating. By the time the bus comes around they are finishing their soup cause they don’t want what happened last time to happen again.

(Dave spilled the soup on Michael and it looked like he had peed himself, not to mention the fact that it was a bit hot when it happened)

And since they are a bit loud they decided to head towards the back sitting by the window and continuing to eat while watching some YouTube video pranks.

While they are looking at Michaels phone, Dave receives a notification on his phone and opens up to a picture of three girls smiling while holding ice cream cones.

Seeing that Dave isn’t laughing with them, James looks over to Dave and sees him smiling softly at his phone. James nudges Michael and Michael follows his gaze to Dave. Michael grabs Daves and plays keep away.

“Come on, give it back!”

“Hold on Dave, we just wanna see what had you smiling silly.” James says and he looks at the picture. “Damn” is all James says before giving the phone to Michael.

“Damn” Michael says.

Dave grabs his back and looks down at the picture, with nothing but ‘heart eyes’.

“Our boys got a crush!” James screeches.

“Shut up. It’s not like you don’t have one.” Dave responds.

“At the moment nope. What about you Michael?”

Michael doesn’t respond just looks down at his phone that is currently turned off.

“Michael? You in there?” James pulls at his ear a little before Michael shoves him and has both Dave and James laughing.

“Who is she?” Dave asks.

“Brenda. From my English class.”

“And?” James says.

“And what?” Michael asks.

“Tell us more” says Dave.

“She’s beautiful. I hadn’t notice until last week. Somebody said something and she laughed. Her laugh was so cute.”

James & Dave “Aww” at the same time and Michael shoves them both, not holding back his smile.

“Shut up! What about you, Dave?”

“Her names Angela. She’s in the soccer team.”

“Number 7?” James asks.

“Yeah.”

“She seems cool. I have her for math. Have you talked to her?” James says.

“Not yet”

“What made you notice her?” Michael asks.

“Her eyes.” Dave blushes so he looks down at his shoes. “When she smiles her eyes get brighter. It’s beautiful.”

“Are you gonna ask her out?” Michael asks.

“I don’t know.”

“You should.”

“Shut up, look who’s talkin.” James jumps in.

“What?” Michael looks over at James.

“Are you gonna ask your girl out?” Dave questions.

“Maybe.” Michael looks out the window, blushing furiously.

James and Dave give a long “Ahhh!” then start laughing with Michael joining in.

“Wait, wait. Okay,” James tries catching his breath before continuing, “How about both of you guys ask your girls out tomorrow?”

Michael & Dave look at each other before they both shrug their shoulders.

“Okay.” Reply’s Dave.

“Yeah.” Says Michael.

“My boys all grown up!” James tries to have a group hug before they start laughing their heads off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope someone liked it :)  
Please don't post this somewhere else and don't copy cause that's just rude. Don't be rude.
> 
> Choose Love, Rarest Form


End file.
